God forgive me
by LiNeAloKa
Summary: E olhando para teus pés posso dizer... Perdoe-me? UA


**N/A:** Para o II Challenge Família Black do 6V

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence e quem criou tudo isso foi a nossa fabulosa _J.K Rowling_ *nem tô puxando o saco* e isso quer dizer que nada aqui me pertence. Não lucro nada com essa estória, aviso.

* * *

Me sentei em frente as velas apagadas e apenas esperei que você chegasse, estava frio e você sabe que eu odeio frio, mas mesmo assim você demora. Você me deixa no frio e eu acredito que seja de propósito, pois me fez prometer não me atrasar com a pesada pena de nunca mais me olhar nos olhos, e você sabe que eu irei cumprir a promessa, mas agora, ironicamente, o atrasado é você.

A porta range. Apenas encaro meus polidos sapatos pretos enquanto escuto os seus ecoarem pelo recinto. Me encolho e você me toca, apertando meu ombro, me toca com a segurança de que não irei me afastar, e não irei, então curva-se sobre mim e beija-me o pescoço, eu suspiro e você senta ao meu lado e chega mais perto. Eu quero me afastar, mas você não reconhece isso. Você não quer reconhecer que tenho vontades e sentimentos em relação a tudo isso. Mas então você me beija e eu aceito, nos beijamos, mas evitamos caricias, evitamos algum carinho ou demonstração do mesmo. Não era necessário.

Eu me deito e você se deita por cima de mim, é somente isso, não precisamos de amor. Mas eu te amo, eu te amo tanto que quero mata-lo. Eu te amo tanto que, enquanto desabotoa meu uniforme, eu sinto um nojo tão grande, mas ao mesmo tempo sou tão dependente dessas sensações, dependente de sua pele tão quente e de suas mãos deslizando sobre a minha tão fria, sou tão dependente de ti como sou da pequena fada verde, sou tão dependente de suas investidas como sou do doce líquido verde em minha boca.

E eu te odeio.

_**You don't remenber my name**__  
Você não lembra do meu nome_

_**I don't really care**_

_Eu realmente não ligo_

_**Can we play the game your way?**_

_Podemos jogar do seu jeito?_

_**Can I really lose control?**__  
Posso realmente perder o controle?_

Você me abraça, você me impulsiona para baixo e você me machuca. Mas essa dor me faz sentir tantos prazeres, eu fecho meu olhos e sinto sua palma em meu rosto, seus lábios se prendendo nos meus, seu corpo aquecendo o meu. Eu não sinto mais frio.

_"Você gosta?"_

Sim.

_"Quer mais?"_

Sim.

Eu perco o controle cada vez que sinto-o entrando em meu interior, é como chicotadas, profundas e eficazes, tiram o sangue e a razão de meu ser, me tiram da realidade que tanto prezo. Está quente, quente demais, nossos corpos estão suados e eu não posso gemer muito alto, senão a freira irá ouvir e então você ficaria irritado comigo por terem nos descoberto naquele ato de pecado.

_"Quer que eu pare, Regulus?"_

Não. Não pare, não pare.

Não pare, não me tire essa dor.

E você volta a se mover e você me abraça. E esse calor tão intenso me faz te querer o mais longe possível de mim.

Mas eu te amo.

_Just once in my life  
__**Apenas uma vez na minha vida**_

_I think it'd be nice  
__**Eu pensei que seria agradável**_

_Just to lose control, just once  
__**Apenas perder o controle, só uma vez**_

_(With all pretty flowers in the dust)  
__**(Com todas as flores bonitas em pó)**_**  
**

Mas os movimentos param e você está ao meu lado amarrando seus sapatos. Encaro o teto, as gravuras de belos anjos, mas em especial de um, os olhos ônix dele me encaram com atenção, ou seria repulsa?

Apenas escuto seus passos até a porta, nenhuma palavra, nenhum aviso, você já sabia que eu estaria ali novamente, sentado no frio, te esperando no dia seguinte. Para quê falar? Não era necessário.

E agora o calor se transforma em frio e eu te quero de volta.

Me sento, não era seguro demorar mais tempo. Vazio, essa sensação de vazio é tão errada.

_**Mary had a lamb**__  
Mary tinha um carneirinho_

_**His eyes black as coals**__  
Seus olhos eram negros como carvões_

_**If we a play very quiet, my lamb**__  
Se nós brincarmos bem quietos, meu carneirinho_

_**Mary never has to know**__  
Mary nunca saberá_

Nojento e errado era tudo que vinha de ti. Mas eu gostava. Eu gostava do pecado.

Encaro o terço que havia trazido e que agora descançava ao chão frio, provavelmente havia caído quando me deitei, eu sinto algo molhado cair em minhas coxas, essa pequena gota escorre devagar e bate no chão em silêncio, ao lado do terço, e então eu me curvo, pego-o sentindo suas contas frias e a cruz de ouro queimar minha pele.

Chorar, chorar era errado.

_Just once in my life  
__**Apenas uma vez em minha vida**_

_I think it'd be nice_

_**Eu pensei que seria agradável**_

_Just to lose control, just once  
__**Apenas perder o controle, só uma vez**_

_"Me perdoe..."_

É o que sussurro todas as noites no frio, Sirius Black.

_(lose control, just once...)  
__**(perder o controle, só uma vez...)**_


End file.
